bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Striker
is an enemy and one of the Butcher Gang enemies that appears in Chapter 3 and 4 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. He is a twisted clone of Edgar who originally appeared in Bendy's cartoons. Bestiary Description Striker's physical form looks rather macabre, and drastically different when compared to his original form. His head is very disfigured, with large lips lacking pointed fangs that are sewn together with stitches, an extra mouth with maniacal teeth on the top of his head, a movable human-like eyeball placed in the right eye-socket with three straps, and a left non-mutilated pie eye. There are two straps from his forehead resembling shoe-laces. His small ears are printed with several white boils. He has a long pear-shaped stomach and short legs with shoes. Because of the broken left ankle, his left foot drags from the floor while walking or running. Unlike his original variant Edgar who only has four legs, he has three long, thin arms with hands wearing two-darted white gloves. He happens to be missing his bottom left arm. His left arm is fused with an extender bar which acts as his main weapon, with a hose connecting the bar to what seems to resemble some kind of "lips" opened wide. Behavior Striker speaks in gibberish words and make some noises, similar to other Butcher Gang enemies. However, he does speak some nearly clear words such as "HIT ME!" and "YEAH YEAH YEAH!". Like his colleagues, Piper and Fisher, Striker appears randomly wandering around certain areas of the workshop (in his case, Level P). If he spots Henry, Striker will rush to him quickly and if possible will hit him with a long range punching attack of his extendable left arm, and uses his teeth from the second mouth located on top of his head to bite if approaching too close. Strategy In Chapter 3, if in battle, the player should try to keep their distance, as Striker has a very high range, but since his attacks are weak, Henry can tank a few hits making fighting him easy. If Henry is low on health, he should try to reach the elevator or a Little Miracle Station, as running away from Striker can result in receiving more damage because of his high speed and range, and would not even stop following until Henry reached the hiding spots. If multiple Butcher Gang members are in the area, it's best to get rid of Striker first since he's the only member that can outrun Henry, not allowing him to regenerate health. Along with two other Butcher Gang enemies, Striker himself approaching too close to [["Bendy"|"Bendy's"]] spreaded ink masses will die instantly. He takes 6 hits from the plunger, 5 from the Gent pipe and 3 from the axe / Tommy Gun. In Chapter 4, there is no weapon to fend off Striker along with Piper and Fisher. However, the empty Bacon Soup can will lure them around toward the other side for distraction. If Striker saw Henry, best way is always run away specially by sprinting and jumping, repeat the strategically until the objective is complete. Appearances Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Early on in the chapter, Henry can see few clones of Striker laying dead in the giant pool of ink from the flooded morgue where the clones of strapped dead Boris and Piper, and few hanging clones of Fisher are found. Striker first dwells in the areas of Level P along with its few other locations including both the small workshop area and the operation room while Henry is collecting valve cores for "Alice". In this task, Striker's extendable left arm is attached with a valve core. Henry will manage to obtain the valve core after killing Striker. Striker will later respawn during Henry's other progressing tasks. In the task of defending "Alice's" room, Striker, along with two other Butcher Gang enemies, intrudes Level 9 and Henry needs to wipe out all of them before taking the next final task. On both locations of Level 14, multiple corpses of Striker, Fisher and Piper, are seen scattered around the ink flood. Striker's corpse with the very first ink heart in his hand was located next to the deck from the elevator's area spot, and some each other corpses can be randomly located with one ink heart. At the toy machine room's secret area of the toy machine room after killing the pack of Searcher Minibosses from pulling the first lever, activating the second lever will spawn multiple Butcher Gang enemies at the Heavenly Toys room that includes several clones of Striker. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Striker, along with other Butcher Gang enemies, returns in the fourth chapter. They are only encountered in the Research and Design department of Bendy Land, where they gather around a fire in a barrel. Henry must use empty Bacon Soup cans to create a distraction and draw them away from the entrances to nearby rooms, before he can enter to pull the lever to power up the Haunted House. A deceased Striker can be found in the Attraction Storage department, laying beside some shelves containing gondolas for the Haunted House among other things. Trivia General = * Striker's name is most likely referred to how he strikes Henry with his extendable arm. * Striker, as the "Butcher Gang" enemies are presumably based on the "three wise monkeys", could be influenced to "speak no evil" due his main mouth sewn shut with stitches. * This is the only "Butcher Gang" enemy to never equip a weapon based on the ones Henry wields or obtain. Instead, the extender bar for his left arm was his own original weapon. * Striker's design, which is far different to the original variant Edgar, may have similarities to some anthropomorphic spider characters seen in cartoons, such as the character from the Silly Symphony short "Woodland Café" and Nails from the live-action/animated film Cool World. * This is the only Butcher Gang enemy to lack his own unique dialogue. * The current quality of Striker's official rigged model is unofficially released onto Steam's Source Filmmaker Workshop and included in the second SFM pack along with "Alice", Piper, Fisher, the Searcher, the Swollen Searcher, and the Projectionist's model. |-|Chapter 3 = * Striker, along with Piper, can be seen briefly in Chapter 3's reveal trailer where they are seen scampering from one of the hallways in the trailer room. ** He is also seen running across the bridge. * There are some early differences for Striker's mechanics prior to the release of Chapter 4: ** In both update patch 1.3.0 and 1.3.1: *** There was a post-credit image showing Striker in the ink-filled room with Piper, Fisher, and a Swollen Searcher. This image only shows later after choosing the "demon path" room. ** In update patch 1.3.0: *** Along with two other Butcher Gang enemies, Striker randomly spawns in different locations besides just around the areas of Level P. *** Striker never carries the valve core during the task of locating the said items. *** On Level 9 during the confrontation against the "Butcher Gang" enemies while defending "Alice's" entrance, killing Striker will cause another clone of himself to spawn once. *** Getting killed by the Butcher Gang enemies while near the Bendy statue will cause the bug to occur for Henry to get trapped in an endless loop of getting killed and respawning due to constant attacks from the nearest Butcher Gang enemies. * There is a very rare bug causing Striker's entire model to stretch rapidly in a bizarrely glitchy away upon dying. It is unknown if this bug was fixed upon Chapter 4's release. |-|Chapter 4 = Navigation tab ru:Страйкер pl:Młotkarz Category:Monsters Category:Butcher Gang